<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Within You by AdriannaXVI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081842">Within You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI'>AdriannaXVI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Goblins, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo is the goblin king, Kylo loves Rey, Labyrinth - Freeform, Labyrinth AU, Labyrinth meets REYLO, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Sarah, Reylo - Freeform, mascaraed ball, no sex for some reason, no smut but whyyyy, this is canon, why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since Rey had defeated the Goblin King, Kylo Ren. Or so she thought. He’s come back and has taken something even more precious than her little brother Armitage; he’s taken her heart.</p><p>A Reylo Labyrinth AU!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t even tell you how long I’ve been sitting on this idea lol but I’ve finally decided to post it!<br/>Labyrinth is one of my all time favorite movies and lets be honest... who doesn’t want to imagine Adam/Kylo in those pants? 👀<br/>Title is of course after my favorite song from the movie!<br/>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>    <em> “Give me the child.” </em></p><p> <em> “Rey, beware. I have been generous up until now.” the Goblin King says. “But I can be cruel.” </em></p><p> <em> “Generous… what have you done that’s generous?” Rey retorts.  </em></p><p> <em> “Everything!” Kylo snarls. “Everything that you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him.” He reminds her. “You cowered before me; I was frightening. I have reordered time! I have turned the world upside-down and I have done it all for you!” Rey stares into the man’s eyes and she’s taken aback by the hurt in them. “I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me… isn’t that generous?” he asks. Rey shuts her eyes a moment and breathes. She knows why she is here… she’s here for Armie… she’s here to defeat this man… and she knows the words… </em></p><p> <em> “Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my-” </em></p><p> <em> “Stop! Wait…” Kylo interrupts with his hand held toward her. “Look Rey. Look what I’m offering you; your dreams…” and out of thin air, a crystal ball appears in his palm. She looks to it a moment and sees flashes of a future inside… their future… but she shakes her head and continues... </em></p><p> <em> “And my kingdom as great.”  </em></p><p> <em> “I ask for so little.” he says. “Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want.” his words stun her a moment and she forgets the words.  </em></p><p> <em> “And my kingdom as great… damn! I can never remember that line…” Kylo takes a step forward and holds the crystal to her. Rey ignores the gesture and he speaks.  </em></p><p> <em> “Just fear me, love me. Do as I say, and I will be your slave.” </em></p><p> <em> “...my kingdom as great. My kingdom as great…” she thinks. And then… “You have no power over me...” she whispers. She turns to the man and she can see the distraught look on his face. “You have no power over me!” Kylo’s eyes shut and he drops the crystal. It shatters around their feet and with a flourish; he disappears. His clothes fall to the cobblestone beneath her feet. He’s gone… </em></p><p><em> Rey looks above her as dark owl flies off and she breathes a sigh of relief, it’s over. </em> </p><p>
  <em> Isn’t it?  </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>The sound of Rey’s friends speaking begins to murmur and distort as she looks across the small pond. A large black barn owl has perched itself on a lamp post and she cannot take her eyes from it. Every time she sees one; her mind wanders back to her journey through the labyrinth, her new mystical friends and… Kylo. She had been taken by his handsome exterior, his words of love and devotion though she knows it was all a lie. He only wanted Armie… to turn him into another one of his goblin henchmen. She was only a pawn in his game. She looks away from the owl and down at the wooden park table. She runs her finger over the designs in it and sighs. She needs to stop thinking of childish things and get back to real life.</p><p>    “Rey, it’s almost seven o’clock.” she looks up to her friend Rose and towards the clock tower. </p><p>    “Shit! I’m going to be late again…” she gets up from the table and looks to her friends. “I’ll see you later.” they wave as she leaves and she hurries over the bridge. She always seems to run late, no matter if she’s paying attention to the time or not. Her curfew is almost up and her father and step mother will be worried. As she runs through the trees and flowers, she hears a voice call out to her. </p><p>    “Hello again Rey.” she stops in her tracks and closes her eyes. This cannot be real. She… she defeated him… he’s… gone. This is a dream! This has to be a dream! “Aren’t you going to say hello?” the voice asks. Rey calmly turns around to stare up at the figure shrouded in black. Kylo Ren… the goblin king… </p><p>    “H… how are you here?” she mutters. “I… I thought…”</p><p>    “No one’s ever really gone Rey.” he says as he takes a step forward. A touch of gold shines off his black boot and she looks upwards, taking in his dressings. All black, as she always saw him. Dark pants with a drawstring, flowing shirt and a golden crescent necklace hangs from his neck. His raven hair is slightly blowing in the fall breeze and his honey brown eyes seem to bore into her very soul. “How are you and little Armitage faring?” he asks. “Well I hope.” Rey does not answer him and he takes another step toward her. “Two years is a long time…” She watches his eyes as he gathers her appearance and wills the blush to not stain her cheeks. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember. You’ve changed your hair.” Rey instinctually touches her loose locks and sighs. She hasn’t worn her hair in buns in so long now. She’s outgrown it really. </p><p>    “What do you want?” she finally asks. “If you try and take Armie again-”</p><p>    “I have no interest in your little brother, Rey.” Kylo interrupts. “I do however… have an interest in you.” </p><p>    “M-me?” a sly smile spreads across the man’s face and he nods. “What… what could you possibly want with me?” she asks. The man is close now, too close for comfort. Rey can smell the slight hint of cologne gripping to his skin and she can almost touch him… feel him...</p><p>    “All I want dear one, is you. Just you.” he whispers. Rey’s eyes move across his beauty marks covering his face and her mouth goes dry as she sees a large scar going over his right eye. It cuts down into his cheek and his eyes follow Rey’s across the scar. </p><p>    “Ah yes… the mark you left me two years ago…”</p><p>    “I never touched you…”</p><p>    “Not physically, no. But you did harm me, Rey. You banished me… you took a piece of me that day…”</p><p>    “I… I… don’t…” Kylo’s gloved covered hand raises and she stares into his eyes. </p><p>“You’ll understand in due time, I promise.” and suddenly everything turns black. </p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>Rey awakes with a jolt and grips onto the sheets under her. She tries to steady her breathing and calm herself. She had the most vivid dream, she… she dreamt Kylo Ren came for her. He was alive in her dream… but… that couldn’t be, she… she’s… </p><p>Rey opens her eyes and goes to look around her room but, that’s the thing, she isn’t in her room. The walls are stone, the bed beneath her isn’t her own. She quickly hops off it and her bare feet touch a rough floor. The bed is grand, almost too grand. Dark sheeting, a canopy… it’s larger than any bed she’s seen before and a gossamer curtain flowing around it. She clutches her hands to her chest and she hurries to a window carved out in the wall. She touches the glass and looks out and it all hits her. The goblin city… she knows this place all too well. Beebee, Artoo, Threepio and herself fought off Kylo’s army here. </p><p>It… it wasn’t a dream at all. Kylo was really there, he took her from the park and now… she’s in his castle. What could Kylo possibly want with her? What… will he do to her? Rey rubs her hands up and down her arms and looks down. Her shoes are gone. She begins to look around the bedroom for them soon she gives up. They’re gone but she needs to find a way out of here and quick. </p><p>Rey leaves the room and heads down a spiral staircase until she reaches the bottom. A single horned throne is sat in the corner of the room and the only living thing she sees is a chicken. The white feathered creature struts across the room and she sighs. What is it with goblins and chickens? They were everywhere in the city and they’re in here as well. Rey walks around the throne room and makes her way to a doorway but as she’s heading through it; a chill runs through her entire body, making her halt. She turns around and comes face to face with the king once more. </p><p>“You’re awake. I’m glad.” His voice echoes in the large space and Rey takes a step away from him. </p><p>“What am I doing here?” She asks. </p><p>“You’re my guest.” </p><p>“Guest? Guests are normally invited or come by their own free will!” She seethes. “You… you kidnapped me!”</p><p>“I thought you might be a little apprehensive.” He mutters. “So I’ve brought you a little peace offering…” Rey glares at the man. She knows his gifts all too well...</p><p>“Take it.” He says. Rey stares at the package and silently refuses it.</p><p>“I want to go home.” She tells him. “I was here once and that was enough. Send me home now!” She commands. </p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Kylo whispers. “I’ve spent so many months preparing it all for you, it would be a waste to send you home now.”</p><p>“...please.” she whispers. “Please Kylo…”</p><p>“I can’t, I won’t.” He says. “You’re here now and that’s how it shall be until time permits it otherwise.” </p><p>“And when will that be?” She asks, a tear almost escaping her eye. </p><p>“We shall see.” And he holds out the box to her once more.</p><p>“I don’t want anything from you…” She whispers. “I’ll never want anything from you, or this horrid place.” He takes her hand in his gloved one and places the small box there. He makes her grip it and sighs. </p><p>“That will change, dear one.” his hand leaves hers and she stares into his eyes. “Open it, wear it.” He commands. “You may travel anywhere you’d like with the castle gates. Anywhere beyond that is forbidden for you.” </p><p>“That… that’s not fair!” She yells. His eyes turn cold and she bites her tongue. </p><p>“No it is not. But we never play fair… do we Rey?” And he disappears into thin air. Rey stands there a moment and lets a single tear fall down her cheek before she wipes her eyes free of anymore. There is no use in crying, she knows this. It never solves anything. She stares down at the box in hand, he said to wear it…. she quickly opens it and sighs at what’s inside. A necklace. </p><p>One that resembles his own but smaller. A golden crescent with a swirling insignia in the middle. Something inside her body tempts her to place it around her neck but she resists. She snaps the box closed and throws it to the floor before turning to look for a way out. She goes to head down a crooked hallway when she steps on something sharp. She hisses with pain and looks at the bottom of her foot. She’s bleeding...</p><p><em> “It may not be in your best interest to walk around without them.” </em> An airy voice whispers around her. <em> “Perhaps check the bedroom once more.” </em> Rey curses the voice of Kylo but does as the voice instructed. She needs them if she’s going to be wandering around. She heads up the spiraling stairs and once she’s inside the room again, she sees her white chucks, laid out on the bed. She quickly takes them in hand and turns to leave when she realizes; the door is gone. </p><p>“...shit.” She goes to the wall where the door once was and bangs her palms against it. “Kylo!” She yells. “Kylo! Kylo, this isn’t fair!” </p><p><em> “No… not it is not.” </em> The voice says. <em> “You would think you’d be used to it by now, dear one.” </em> Rey bangs her fists against the wall in frustration and yells. She throws her shoes at the opposite wall and plants herself on the floor. </p><p>“Snake…” she mutters. Rey leans her head on the wall and shuts her eyes. She fell for another one of his tricks, too easily. Rey walls over to the grand bed and she runs her hands over the silk sheets. She smiles to herself, quickly slips into her shoes and pulls the fabric from the bed. She rips the sheets with ease and begins to tie each piece together to make a rope. Soon every scrap of fabric from the room is torn and thrown together so she goes to the window. She grabs the bedside table and quickly smashes the window. Rey moves the table around the edges to make sure she won’t get pierced by the glass and throws it to the side. She ties her makeshift rope to the bed frame and throws the rest out the window. It doesn’t reach the bottom but there are bushes below… she could fall into them and probably escape harm. </p><p>Rey takes a large breath, takes hold of the bedding and carefully throws herself over the ledge. She grips as tight as she can, places her feet to the stone exterior and slowly begins to shimmy herself downward. Once she’s at the end of her makeshift rope, she takes a large breath and let’s go; falling into the bushes below her. </p><p>She lays there a moment, and feels all over herself, checking for injuries before standing. But as she does, pain shoots through her ankle. <em> Shit.. </em>. She removes herself from the bushes as carefully as she can and rubs her ankle. She looks around her at the small garden she fell into and thinks of which way to go. Maybe… just maybe if she could find her way out of the city and back into the labyrinth… </p><p>“There is no escaping me Rey.” She quickly turns and sees Kylo leaning against the stone of his castle. “That was quite a fall… are you injured?” He asks. She doesn’t speak and he walks toward her. She tries to back up but hisses as she puts too much pressure on her ankle. “See what happens when little birds try to fly too quickly.” She scowls at the king and sighs. “Come now Rey… take my hand and I’ll take you back to our room.” </p><p>“Why should I?” She asks. He takes a few steps closer and once he’s right in front of her, she hears him sigh. </p><p>“You won’t get far with your ankle being twisted… and you will never get past the guards at the gate.” He says. “I am your only choice Rey.” </p><p>“There’s another…”</p><p>“And what is it?” </p><p>“I can just say the words again.” She says. “Send you back to wherever I sent you before; it would send me home too.” </p><p>“You know this?” He asks. </p><p>“...yes.” </p><p>“You don’t sound certain. Why don’t you try?” She wets her lips and speaks...</p><p>“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.” She begins. “I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me.” </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The king smiles. </p><p>“It is <em> you </em> dear one, that has no power over me.” He mocks. “Not anymore.” And with a wave of his hand, everything goes black once more. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Seem Distracted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiii sorry it took so long to update... my head has been really messing with me lately and yeah...<br/>anyway!<br/>Hope you all enjoy and thanks for so much love on the first chapter! 🖤🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>-</p><p>Rey wakes with a slight jolt and breathes in. She knows where she is… and she knows this isn’t a dream. She opens her eyes and sighs as she sees a bandage wrapped around her ankle and foot. She turns to the window and sees Kylo looking through newly repaired glass. How long has she been out? She keeps her eyes on the man without saying a word and after a few moments he slowly turns to her. </p><p>    “Awake again I see. Feeling any better?” he asks. </p><p>    “...yes.”</p><p>    “You’ll be healed soon enough. A day maybe…”</p><p>    “So quickly?”</p><p>    “Medicine here is much more advanced than what you have in your world, Rey. And from now on… the necklace will keep you out of harm’s way.” </p><p>    “Neck…” Rey looks down at her chest and sees the golden necklace has been placed around her neck. “...shit.”</p><p>    “It’s just a token of love.” Kylo says. “It will keep you from harm… keep you sane… and provide you with everything you could wish for. Well… within reason of course.” he says. “And you’re not allowed to take it off.”</p><p>    “Why not?” she asks. </p><p>    “Because it’s impossible, just try it.” Rey watches him a moment and tries to lift the necklace off herself. But… it doesn’t go further than her chin. She tries a few more times and she lets it drop to her chest. </p><p>    “Why are you doing this to me?” she asks. “Why am I here?” </p><p>    “You’re here because I want you to be.”</p><p>    “That’s not an answer and you know it.” She says. He doesn’t say a word and she continues to look into his eyes… until… </p><p>    “...you really wish to know?” he asks. </p><p>    “Do I want to know why I’m in this strange place again? Yes. Now tell me.” the man walks to her bedside and leans in through the sheer curtains. His honey eyes turn almost black and he sighs. </p><p>    “You are here dear one, because you are to be my queen.”</p><p>    “Q… queen?” she asks. Kylo nods and puts his hands to the sheets while he looks Rey in the eyes. </p><p>    “Queen to my kingdom… queen of the goblins… queen of the night sky and stars.” he whispers. “Queen of this world…”</p><p>    “I don’t want to be your queen.” a smirk slides onto his face as he speaks. </p><p>    “Your mind will change in time dear one. And soon.” And he walks toward the door and shuts it behind him. Rey stares at the door a few moments and wishes she could take it from its hinges… throw it back and yell down the corridor at the king… </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Suddenly the door flings open; hitting the wall with a loud bang. She backs herself into the pillows behind her and watches as the door falls onto the floor. She just stares at the door as Kylo comes back through the opening and she hears him sigh. Rey looks to him and he smiles. </p><p>“If you wanted the door open, you could have just said so.” </p><p>    “You didn’t ask.” she retorts. Kylo’s smile grows and he chuckles. </p><p>    “That I didn’t.” He says. “But it seems like your powers are coming in quicker than I had originally thought…” he mutters as he pokes at the door with his boot. Kylo looks at her and sighs. “Would you like your door open my queen?”</p><p>    “...yes. But I’m not your queen…” </p><p>    “You will be.” He says. “In time.” Rey stares down at the fallen door and licks her dry lips.</p><p>    “What powers…?” she asks. The king smiles and he stalks towards her. He sits himself at her feet and smiles. </p><p>“You are aware that I gave you powers to call upon in need.” He says. “You’ve aged Rey and with that your powers have grown, though I’m sure you haven’t noticed or tried to use them. And now that you’re here… they’ll get even stronger.”</p><p>“Why did you give me powers?” She asks. “You… I never knew…”</p><p>“You do know Rey. You told Armie that night…” he says. Rey just looks into the man’s eyes and sighs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But what no one knew was that the goblin king fell in love with her. And gave her certain powers.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But… but it was just a story…” she mutters. </p><p>“Perhaps but the greatest stories have roots in reality.” Rey listens to his words and sighs. “And with that knowledge, I’ll leave you.” Kylo says as he gets off the bed. “Rest and we’ll see you in the morning.” Rey watches him leave, looks back down at the fallen door and wonders… what else can she do? </p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>Rey stares through the window and watches as dark clouds loom over the city. She was going to go for a walk since her ankle is better… but now that it’s about to rain… she thinks she won’t be able to. She’s always hated the rain… she had to run through it to get home on multiple occasions and now it’s keeping her from roaming around. She suddenly feels a presence behind her and sighs. </p><p>“What do you want?” She asks. </p><p>“I just came to see how your ankle is fairing.” She hears Kylo say behind her. </p><p>“It’s better…” </p><p>“I’m glad. Will you walk around then?” </p><p>“I want to go outside… but the damn rain.” She feels the man come closer and keeps her eyes on the clouds. </p><p>“Then why don’t you change it?” </p><p>“Change what?” She asks. </p><p>“The weather.”</p><p>“I can’t change the weather.” She says with a laugh. She finally looks to him and sees him watching her. “Can… can I?” She asks. </p><p>“Why don’t you try.” Rey looks back out and sighs as rain drops begin to fall against the window. </p><p>“How?” She asks. </p><p>“Do as I do.” Kylo’s hand reaches out toward the glass and Rey does the same. “Now will the clouds away.” He tells her. “Make them leave. Wish it so.” Rey watches the dark clouds and does as he says but… nothing happens. “Try harder.” Rey closes her eyes and thinks of herself telling the clouds to leave. To let the sun shine again… “Open your eyes.” Rey does and sees the sun beginning to shine through the clouds. The rain lessens and lessens and then the clouds head toward the horizon. “Very good Rey.” Rey smiles as the clouds continue to disappear and looks back to Kylo. His dark eyes stare into hers and he smiles. Rey’s heart skips a beat as his lips turn upward and she looks away. “I’d be happy to show you the ways.” She looks out at the sunny sky and sighs. </p><p>“...okay.” </p><p>“Okay?” She nods her head and speaks. </p><p>“I don’t want to be here… but I do want to know more about these… powers…” she says. “And like you said before… time hasn’t permitted that I leave yet.” Kylo smiles down at her and sighs. </p><p>“That it hasn’t.” He says. </p><p>“So… I’m going to go for a walk.” And she pushes past him. She heads down the staircase and into the throne room. Goblins are thrown about everywhere, drinking, eating and joking around and when she goes to walk through, the ruckus stops. All of their heads turn towards her and she stops in her tracks. She slowly lifts her hand in a haphazard wave and what happens next, surprises her. They all bow their heads. She doesn’t move and as she looks around, she sees Kylo at the bottom of the stairway. “What… are they doing?” She asks. </p><p>“Showing their queen the respect she deserves.” He says. “Go on your walk, when you get back we’ll have something to eat.” She just nods her head and continues on her way. “The door out to the gardens is to the right.” she hears Kylo say. “Try not to get lost…” she rolls her eyes and pushes past the door. She walks out and breathes in the fresh air. She looks around her at the small garden and sees an entrance to a hedge labyrinth. She laughs to herself and walks in the opposite direction. </p><p>Rey moves herself through the glorious garden and wonders why she never saw it when she was here before. She ran right from the city and into the castle… and this is right next to the entrance so… where was this? She tries to think of a logical explanation but decides against it after a moment. Like Kylo said… things can change at a moments notice. She keeps moving around the large flowers, bushes and trees and smiles. This is nicer than what she thought it would be… </p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>Rey sits across from Kylo at the swirling circular table and looks down at the food on the plate in front of her. It’s what you would call normal but… she still doesn’t trust it. </p><p>    “It won’t poison you, if that’s what you think.” she hears him say. </p><p>    “I don’t know what to think…” she mutters. “Last time I ate something here, I was thrown into a hypnotic state.”</p><p>    “That was only a peach.” the king says. “There’s nothing even close to it on your plate.” Rey rolls her eyes and pokes at the meat over and over again.</p><p>    “So… all peaches are hypnotic?” she asks. </p><p>    “Here they are.” he says. </p><p>    “Anything else I should look out for…?”</p><p>    “You should fear nothing here Rey.”</p><p>    “Even you?”</p><p>    “Yes, even me.” he says. “Now eat. You must be hungry.” Rey looks down at the plate once more and picks up the knife next to it. She begins to cut into the meat and she puts the slice into her mouth. She closes her eyes as she chews and swallows. “And?” she doesn’t answer right away and slices another piece off. </p><p>“Different than what I’m used to… it’s… actually really good.” she says. </p><p>    “Good.” and she looks up to see him slicing into his own meat. Rey sighs as she watches him and when he looks to her… he smiles. “How was your stroll in the gardens?” he asks. </p><p>    “Good… pretty.” she says. “I… the last time I was here… I didn’t see it. And it was right next to the main doors…”</p><p>    “I had it made for your return.” he explains. </p><p>    “Oh… why?” she asks. </p><p>    “I know you're fond of parks and other outdoor areas… I thought you would appreciate someplace to make you feel at home.” Rey can feel the blush rise to her cheeks so she looks away from him. “I had it filled with all kinds of flowers and tress… do you like it?” he asks. </p><p>    “I do… it was very beautiful… thank you.” The king smiles once more and Rey takes another bite of meat before trying the leafy greens next to it. She takes a few more bites… and when her plate is almost done… she peeks back up at the man. His eyes are already on her and he speaks. </p><p>    “The day after tomorrow your clothes will be delivered and then we’ll have to get you ready for the ball.”</p><p>    “Wait, what clothes?” She asks. </p><p>    “I had some clothing made for you, they’ll be delivered tomorrow.”</p><p>    “Oh, uh thank you.” Rey looks down at the jeans and shirt she’s wearing and realizes she’s been wearing the same thing since she arrived here. A change of clothes would be nice…</p><p>And then, it hits her. </p><p>    “Ball? What ball?” She asks. </p><p>    “We’re having a ball to celebrate your crowning as queen. A masquerade to be exact.” Something inside of Rey begins to twist and she recalls the last time she was around the masks and ballgowns. But it wasn’t real… none of it was real… “It won’t be anything like the hallucination I threw you in years ago Rey.” the king says. “This will be enjoyable for you I’m sure.” Rey doesn’t say anything and he sighs. “Trust me, dear one, I have nothing but good memories for you to make.” Rey just looks at the man and gently nods her head. </p><p>“Okay.” Kylo smiles and Rey watches as he stands up from his chair. He makes his way around the circular table and when he gets to her side, he looks down at her. </p><p>“I promise you Rey.” Rey hears the truth in his voice and pushes back the feelings bubbling to the surface. He’s handsome, kind… and his lips… she wants to kiss him but yet she feels the need to slap him across the face. It doesn’t make sense… at least she thinks it doesn’t. “Rey?” She hears. </p><p>“Y-yeah?” She mutters out. “What?” </p><p>“You seem distracted…”</p><p>“Y-yeah… um… I think I’m going to head to my room.” The king simply looks at her and she sighs. “Night…” and she hurries off her seat and out of the dining area. She hastily moves through the winding corridors and heads up the stairs. Once she’s inside the cobblestone walls, she throws herself into the pillows and sheets and lets herself breathe. </p><p>Why… why is she feeling this way? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!<br/>AdriannaXVI 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. With This Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the last chapter! I know you all were hoping for some smut... but it didn’t really fit for me like I thought it would. <br/>But I hope you enjoy it anyway! 🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stares at herself in the dingy mirror and can’t help but smile. These new clothes… make her feel shiny and beautiful… ethereal even. She’s only ever had dress up clothes like this, but these are made from things she can’t even put her finger on. For now the seamstress Kyle hired has placed her in a pair of tight black pants and a flowing white blouse. The sleeves make her think she’s some kind of maiden in a story book tale and she loves it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Like it alright?” The tall blonde asks. Rey looks at the woman through the mirror and nods her head. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I do… very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m so glad. The king wanted nothing but the best for his new queen.” Rey almost smiles at the sentence but finds herself before she does. “You can stay in that a few more moments then I’ll fit you for your gown.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...okay.” Rey runs a hand down the woven front of her blouse and thinks of how she would have killed to wear this… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t you look beautiful.” She turns to the voice and sees Kylo standing at the entrance to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you.” He smiles and walks inward. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Phas you’ve outdone yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you my king. We’re about to start the gown now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Excellent.” Kylo smiles down at Rey and she smiles back. “How do you feel?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...strangely… me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it. Well, I’ll leave you ladies to it. Rey once Phas is done I’d like if you’d accompany me through the gardens.” Rey nods her head and with a flourish, the man disappears. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you like it here my queen?” She hears the woman ask. Rey turns to look at her and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not too sure yet if I’m being honest. There are some things that I’ve enjoyed but…” she trails off and the woman smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Still getting used to it.” She finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...yeah, you could say that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, let’s get your gown fitted. I’m sure it’ll fit, everything else does, but it’s a special occasion. Would you undress please, my queen.” Rey sighs at the word but does as the woman says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey twists a few of the long stemmed flowers together and smiles as soon as she has a makeshift crown. She lightly puts it onto her head and hears Kylo chuckle behind her. She turns to see him leaning against one of the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nothing. It’s nice to see you acclimating.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is that what this is?” He nods his head and she sighs. “I see it as killing time until I can go back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...I believe you are home.” He says. Rey just looks at the man and he smiles down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This isn’t my home…” she whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But you’re not minding it here… you want to understand your powers… you’ll be queen. You can have anything you wish…” she just stares into his dark eyes and rubs her new pants. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why do you even want me as your queen?” She asks. “I mean… if you’re king… you can have anyone you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re who I want Rey.” He says. “From the moment I saw you, I knew you were meant to be my queen. I saw your beauty, your intelligence and I knew what powers you would hold. I saw our future…” Rey doesn’t speak and he continues. “And I can sense your feelings for me. I can feel the way your cheeks heat up when I’m near.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I feel the same.” He says. “You know the tale you told your brother… how I fell in love with you and gave you powers. Rey…” he kneels down into the grass beside her and looks deep into her eyes. “...I will give you anything. I will kill or be killed… I will paint the sky red if you wished it. I will do anything in my power to make you happy.” Rey can’t help but nod her head and he smiles. “I only wish for one thing in return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?” She asks. Kylo softly lays his hand on her cheek and her breath hitches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” And he leans forward. Rey watches as his lips come closer and something inside her begins to burn. She lays her hand on his own and quickly, and before she loses her courage; kisses him. Their lips collide and Rey keeps Kylo’s hand clutched to her cheek. She moans as his tongue darts between her lips and when it comes into contact with her own… she pulls away. His golden eyes are dark now… and their hands are still as they were. “I only want you… and you want me too…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” And she gets off the grass and heads back into the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looks at herself in the mirror and takes a large breath. She’s never felt more beautiful… more powerful… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma braids another piece of her hair back and soon after, holds up a thin golden mask. Rey nods her head and the woman places it over her eyes. She feels it being tied behind her head and when Rey looks back into the mirror, she smiles. A dark eyeshadow is covering her eyelids, and a deep shade of red is coating her lips. She’s dressed in a floor length white dress with a golden ombré starting at her hips. It flourishes out at the waist and Rey recalls her dress the last time she was here. It’s more grown up… less theatric… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at Phasma though the mirror and sighs as she smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you ready my queen?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think so…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well… you’re ready… you’re beautiful… so you may go down whenever you wish.” She says. “The king said to make sure you’re comfortable before you go.” Rey looks back to herself in the mirror and takes a large breath. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I suppose I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” And she steps off the small pedi stool Phasma set her on. The woman opens the door for her and Rey steps into the stairwell. She follows the way to the main hall and she sees a goblin henchman waiting for her there. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This way my queen.” He hisses. She fills after the small creature and when he pushes a set of twin doors open, she’s greeted by a vision out of her dreams. The hall is filled with guests, decked out in flamboyant dress… a golden chandelier is hanging from the ceiling and.. Kylo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king strides over to her, bows at the waist, hand over his heart and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My queen.” He greets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not your queen…” she mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After this evening you will.” He tells her. Rey looks away from the man a moment and sighs. “You’re breathtaking.” Rey feels herself blush and sighs once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...thank you.” She looks back to Kylo and sees he’s dressed in black and gold as well. Heeled boots and his hair is slicked back from his face. His honey eyes stare into her own and he holds his hand out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I have this dance?” He asks. Rey stares at his gloved hand a moment and gently takes it. He smiles again and pulls her into the thrall. They almost glide through the masked people and when they stop, Kylo begins to spin her around the dance floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sips her drink and watches as Kylo speaks to a few guests… he said she should socialize with her people but… she doesn’t feel comfortable enough to. She can barley speak to him… let alone people she’s never met before. So, she stays in the corner he left her in and sips the bubbly liquid. She watches the guests dance around and laugh as goblins join in and she smiles. No one here… seems to even mind her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because they dare not speak to you without your permission.” She hears. She turns to her left and sees Kylos standing there. He lays a hand on her shoulder and smiles. “You may speak with the others…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your permission…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you do not… but maybe a little push…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer not to.” She tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He asks. “Their queen should socialize with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I never agreed to that.” She says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not up for debate Rey. You will be my queen…” She looks up into his eyes and sighs. She knows he’s right. She can feel it all around her… inside her body… in her blood even. But… she’s not sure if she wants it or not. How could she? “Rey…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving… am I?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’m afraid not. Time will not permit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t permit it, you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yes.” He admits. Rey doesn’t let herself show any fear and she sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why.” And he disappears into the crowd once more. Rey looks in after him and downs the rest of her drink. If she’s stuck here… she’s at least going to get what she wants. She squirms herself through the crowd and look around at the masked faces. She needs to find Kylo, she needs to speak with him. She feels hands grip at her dress and hair and soon, she gets tired of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses in the middle of the dance floor and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and wishes she was somewhere else… somewhere cool and away from all these people…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when she opens her eyes… she’s out in the gardens. Rey smiles to herself and kicks off her golden heels. She sighs as she feels the grass under her feet and closes her eyes once more. The night breeze feels amazing on her heated skin and she begins to feel calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She hears. Rey turns and sees Kylo behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a little hot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you teleported.” Rey nods her head and he smiles down at her. “See you’re more powerful than you were this morning even. And your powers will continue to grow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Rey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’ll stay.” She tells him. “On one condition…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I get to see my family… my friends… whenever I like.” The king just stands there, staring at her and soon, he sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is all you wish for?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you shall have it. You may come and leave as you please… with an escort of course. I need to make sure you come back.” She nods her head and he smiles. “So… you will be my queen? You will accept the crown?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yes. If you can promise me I can see my family and friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said you will have it Rey. I swear on the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...okay. When does it become official?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I crown you.” Rey nods her head again and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get it over with then.” Kylo smiles and looks down to her shoes. He comes closer to her, kneels down and takes one shoe in hand. He looks up at her and Rey lifts her dress and gently lays her foot inside the heel. They do the same with its twin and Kylo takes her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present your queen.” Rey stands next to Kylo and looks around at the people as they bow their heads. The ladies curtsy… the men bow at the waist… “She is young, but powerful.” Kylo says. “And lovely. Don’t you think?” The crows murmurs and he continues while a bright golden crown with dangling jewels appears in his hands. “With this crown, I command the earth and sky to accept you. You shall rule at my side until time stops, until the world blurs.” And he lays it on top of her head. Rey stares off into the crowd and breathes in as they begin to clap. “It is done.” And… she smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is done… </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!<br/>AdriannaXVI 🖤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!<br/>AdriannaXVI 🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>